


Nellis fanfiction

by Skribbz



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skribbz/pseuds/Skribbz





	Nellis fanfiction

Ellis rolled over on to his back and kicked the covers off of himself. The thunderstorm that had started during the night had helped to abate the heat some, but he was still sweating like a sinner in Sunday School. 

He rolled out of bed; maybe it would be cooler in the front room. He wiped some sweat from his forehead and pulled his coveralls on over his Jimmy Gibbs Limited Edition boxers. He picked up his shirt, but decided it was way too hot to wear it. It would just cling to him in this heat. Before he left, he picked up his hat and pulled it on over his messy hair.

Nick was sitting on the couch, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. His jacket had been thrown over the arm rest and the sleeves of his blue shirt were rolled up to his elbows. He looked up at Ellis when he entered, the hick flashed him a sideways grin which he didn't return.

Ellis sat down next to the older man and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "So uh, you can't sleep either, huh?"

"No," was all the other man said. 

"Yeah it’s uh... it’s pretty darn hot." 

Nick remained silent. Ellis rubbed the back of his neck again. He wanted to be friendly with the guy, but every time he tried to talk to him, he got the cold shoulder at best, and a scathing insult at the worst. There was a bright flash of lightning, followed by a loud crack of thunder.

"I hate this place." Nick said once the last few rumblings of thunder had died down.

Ellis smiled at the fact it had been Nick to break the silence. "I like it. It’s small, but pretty cozy. Wouldn't mind livin' here myself." He looked around the small room that was a living room, dining room and kitchen all combined into one.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Not the house, dumbshit." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a Zippo lighter. He pulled one of the white sticks out, put it between his lips and lit it. He leaned back into the couch, taking a long drag from the cigarette.

He slowly exhaled, the smoke drifting above his head. "Once we get out of here, I'm going to move to the North Pole and never go any further south ever again."

Ellis chuckled, "But won't ya get lonely up there?"

"That'd be nice." Nick said flatly, taking another drag.

Ellis frowned, did he really want to leave them all? Even though he'd only known them for a few days, Nick, Coach and Ro felt like family to him. He couldn't imagine being without them, even if they all made it out of this alive. It hurt him to think that Nick still didn't care for them.

"That shit's gonna give you cancer," Ellis said, a little too harshly. Nick just grinned and exhaled another cloud of smoke.

Ellis shot him a glare and turned to look out the red, steel door. In the distance he could see the Burger Tank sign. Another bolt of lightning flashed and he could clearly see a dark hooded figure perched on top. He shivered as the thunder roared.

"You... really think we're gonna get outta this mess?" Ellis asked quietly.

"We have to. I'm not dying in Hickland." Nick replied.  
Ellis looked at the floor between his knees. Nick believed they were going to make it, and he trusted Nick. But his friend wanted to leave them when they got to safety. Just the thought of that made him want to stay in the middle of this apocalypse forever. He ran the back of his hand across his forehead again, wiping away the sweat that had accumulated there. Taking a deep breath he spoke up, "I don't want you to leave." He kept his eyes fixed on the floor. 

There was a few seconds of silence before he heard Nick laugh softly. He finished his cigarette and dropped it into an ashtray that had been sitting on the floor between his feet. 

"I'm not going anywhere," he finally said.

Ellis jerked his head up to look at the gambler. "Ya mean it?"

"Yeah," Nick said, lighting up another cigarette. "Come on, I wouldn't have made it this far without you guys. I'm not just going to up and leave you all. I'm not that much of an ass." 

Ellis' face lit up into the crooked smile he usually wore. Nick couldn't help but crack a smile at his cheerfulness. He was like a little kid. Or a puppy. Nick snorted at the thought.

Ellis turned back to the door to look outside. It looked like the storm was dying down. He was watching the little Hunter that was still perched on the sign, wondering if he knew they were in the house. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he caught a small, white stick out of the corner of his eye. 

He turned to see Nick holding a cigarette up to him, offering it. "I don't-" Ellis began, but what interrupted by Nick.

"Come on, once won't kill you."

"You don't know that."

"Stop being a pussy."

Ellis scowled at him, but took the small stick. He looked at it for a few seconds before putting it to his lips. He chewed on the end of it, twisting it around in his mouth. Nick pulled the lighter back out of his pocket. He was about to flick the igniter, but instead held it up to his ear and gave it a little shake. There wasn't much fluid left. Certainly not enough to waste on someone who probably couldn't even finish one cig. 

Nick moved towards Ellis suddenly, causing the younger man to move away in surprise. Nick grabbed him by the back of the neck to hold him still. Nick's forehead bumped into the brim of Ellis' hat, but he managed to touch the tip of his lit cigarette to the tip of the one in Ellis' mouth. 

He had picked the little trick up in a bar a few years ago, when some floozy had come out of nowhere and used it on him. He never managed to pull it off himself without burning someone in the process, so he was secretly proud of himself for managing to do it without setting Ellis on fire. 

He glanced up to look at Ellis. The young man was staring at him with one eyebrow raised. His cig was lit now, why wasn't he pulling away? Why wasn't Ellis pulling away? That's right, he was still holding him by the back of the neck. Why was it so hot again? 

Ellis brought his hand up to Nick's chest and gently pushed him away. The two men just stared at one another for a few seconds until Ellis started feeling a bit light headed from the smoke entering his lungs. He had never smoked before, but Keith was quite the smoker, so he knew how it worked. He gripped the thin stick between his thumb and forefinger and inhaled deeply.

He immediately felt sick and began coughing. How could anyone become addicted to this?

Nick smiled as Ellis tried again, resulting in another coughing fit. No, there was no way he was ever leaving Ellis.


End file.
